venetica_scarlettfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kategorie:Kurioses
Hier in diesem Bereich finden sich Gimmiks die sich in Venetica eingeschlichen haben. Dartscheibe Die Dartscheibe war noch nicht erfunden. Kleine Pfeile aber schon. 300px Skatspiel Nein diese Karten in dieser Form gab es noch nicht. 300px 260px Via Vicu Das ist aber ein langer Weg, Scarlett... und durch die Katakomben kommt man nie an... oder heißt es: Vascular Intermediate Care Unit :-)) 350px Als die Gondeln Scarlett trugen Eigendlich soll das nicht funktionieren auf eine Gondel zu gelangen. Wenn man aber darauf zu rennt, klappt es gelegentlich. 250px 230px "Gefallende Scarlett" Im Haus der "leichten Mädchen" ist es möglich über das Geländer zu plumpsen... und im Schwebezustand zu bleiben. 300px 250px Die schwebsitzende Dame Können auch die Herren, oder 2 Leute nebeneinander, auf dem Marktplatz des äußeren Bezirks und der Bank neben der Nachtwächter Gilde. Aber auch im Palast des Dogen möglich. Anschließend stand die gute Frau auf und setzte sich richtig auf die Bank. 270px 320px und noch einmal... Scarlett in der Luft Auf einem Schiff möglich, wenn man die Stufen runterrennt oder man neben die Gondel gelangt und auf dem Wasser schwebt. 330px 250px 320px 250px Magische Zeichen Im äußeren Bezirk am Westturm, wo der Betrunkende von Lektoren angegriffen wird, ist die Bodengrafik fehlerhaft, bez. durchscheinend. center|300px 300px 300px Der selbstrammende Rambock Er tut es von selbst, ohne das die Palastwache ein Finger bewegt, oder gar nicht anwesend ist. 280px 215px Keine Chance ... an die Dukaten zu kommen. Auf beiden Podesten im Palast des Dogen kann Scarlett das Geld nicht erreichen. So eine Stelle gibt es auch auf der Klaue. 300px Der eingefrorene Leon Er bleibt stehen und bewegt sich nicht. Ansprechen auch nicht möglich. Das ist bevor man zu Liora geht. 300px Veneticakarte Zu finden bei Largo im Arsenalbezirk oben, beim Beobachten der fertigen Schiffe und auch sonst an verschiedenen Orten im Spiel. Z.B.: in der Herberge. 300px 250px Edelweiß Österreich ist nah. Den Teppich findet man bei den Richtern im Arsenalbezirk und beim Netz der Maske. 300px Die, die durch Möbel gehen können Ich liebe diese Dinge. Das Backgammen Spiel ist OK - das spielten schon die alten Römer! 300px 270px center|200px Ein Monster zu wenig - ein Rock n' Roll zuviel Der Betrunkene wird von 2 Lektoren angegriffen (eigentlich). Wenn nur ein Lektor da ist und Scarlett dieses tötet, bleibt der Gute immer noch in der Angststellung und die Miniqueste wird nicht vollendet. 300px Taucht nicht im gepatchten Spiel auf. Darth Vader Irgendwie hat Scarletts Vater Ähnlichkeit mit Anakin Skywalker, nachdem ihm die Maske abgenommen wurde. 300px Über dem Wasser Der kleine Bootsteg gegenüber der Südbucht ist unsicher. Man fällt schnell runter, doch vorher ist schweben angesagt. 250px Der unsichtbare Stuhl Vor Nox Haus kann Scarlett ausruhen. Dafür setzt sie sich auf einen unsichtbaren Stuhl :-) 300px Knochenwand Schaurig diese Wand aus Knochen in den Katakomben des äußeren Bezirk. Von beiden Seiten, echt gruslig anzusehen. 250px Brackläufer-Menue Der Koch der Assassine im Wassertor ist ein wahrer Meisterkoch. Brackläufer a la Carte. 400px 210px Die schwebenden Bücher Endlich schwebt mal was anderes, außer Scarlett. Das Buch im Netz der Maske, schwebt solange in der Luft bis der Literat es wieder aufnimmt. Durch das andere kann man sogar durchlaufen. 250px 220px 190px Die unsichtbare Wache Obwohl keine Wache vor Ort, muss Scarlett den nicht gesprochenen Worten, Antwort zollen. 400px Taucht nicht im gepatchten Spiel auf. Die unsichtbaren Banditen Betritt Scarlett das Banditenquartier, nachdem sie diese ausgeschaltet hat noch einmal, will das Programm, den Dialog wiederholen. 410px Taucht nicht im gepatchten Spiel auf. Fatale Grafikfehler Diese Grafikfehler entstehen, wenn Scarlett den Übergang macht zwischen Palast des Dogen / Arsenalbezirk, Arsenalbezirk / Innerer Bezirk, Innerer Bezirk / Äußerer Bezirk, Äußerer Bezirk / Südbucht... und in umgekehrter Richtung. Da hilft nur neu laden... also vorher abspeichern ! 390px 390px Marmelade Nox scheint es süß zu mögen. Das Marmeladenregal befindet sich in seinem Haus. 300px Durch die Wand ... oder durch die verschüttete Tür, versucht die Palastwache in den Kampf einzuschreiten. Aber sie schafft es nicht, der Weg ist versperrt. 200px Auf's Dach... und runter Die Leiter am Steg im inneren Bezirk erklimmen, um auf's Dach zu gelangen... dann kann es passieren, das Scarlett nicht richtig Fuß fasst und durch die Bretter nach unten fällt und in den Kanal plumpst. 290px 290px Auf dem Bett In der Taverne von Inar (falls Jose tot) kann Scarlett auf dem Bett stehen. 350px Mauergreifer will nicht... ...ausgeweidet werden. Darum hängt er tot in der Luft rum. 350px Geistgondeln Gondeln ohne Gondoliere fahren durch die Kanäle von Venedig. Diese sind wieder bemannt wenn man von einem Verbannten gekillt wird. 490px Außerhalb der Spielumgebung Endlich gefunden, wie Scarlett die Spielumgebung verlassen kann. Betretet das Haus im Tunnelgang (blaue Tür) bei der Taverne im Inneren Bezirk. Klettert oben durchs Fenster, dreht Scarlett um 180°, geht zurück, dann fällt Scarlett ins Wasser. Lauft nun übers Wasser raus aus Venedig, bis sie im Meer versinkt. Außerhalb des Spieles1.jpg|Scarlett rutscht.... Außerhalb des Spieles2.jpg|... runter bis.... Außerhalb des Spieles3.jpg|... ins Wasser. Außerhalb des Spieles4.jpg|Jetzt von Venedig entfernen, dann ... Außerhalb des Spieles5.jpg|... sieht sie die Hintergründe schweben. Brücke defekt.jpg|Brücke zum Arsenalbezirk defekt Außerhalb des Spieles6.jpg|Venedig von "Außerhalb". Datei:Am_Horizont.jpg|Am Horizont, der Spielewelt entkommen. Außerhalb des Spieles7.jpg|Dann fällt Scarlett zum Meeresgrund. Außerhalb des Spieles8.jpg|Sie befindet sich nun im Niemandsland. Unter der Brücke Scarlett befindet sich unter der Brücke zum Arsenalbezirk und auch unter der neuen Schmiede von Mattheo und an der Kathedrale. Der Planwagen, die Laterne, das ganz Haus, Ulrik, Händler und Holzkisten schweben. Natürlich ist das nur möglich, wenn Scarlett die Spielumgebung verlässt. 320px 300px 625px Sprung vom Dach Vom Spitzdach auf dem Dach, auf das Dach, um genauer zu sein. 300px Hoppla Hauptmann Rok ist ein Spaßvogel. Sitzt einfach auf der Stuhllehne :-) Das kann bei jedem NPC (Richter, Callisto, Liora, Amago) welcher auf einem Stuhl sitzt passieren. 150px Der Schattenseher Diese Wache im Gefängnis kann Scarlett auch sehen/spüren, wenn sie sich auf im Schattenpfad bewegt. Auch dann will er nicht plaudern. Das liegt am Tigger eines Skripts in diesen Fällen wird der Schattenweltaufendhalt ignoriert. 250px Treppen, WO? Einfach, in der Assassinenhöhle in den Katakomben des inneren Bezirk, Anlauf nehmen und springen. 400px Klaue-Spuk * 1.) Es ist auch Nacht an Bord, wenn es außerhalb Tag ist. (Liegt wohl am Untoten Fürst) Genau so ist es. * 2.) Scarlett kann in offene Truhen steigen und ... * 3.) Es gibt einen Weg in die Verdammnis, nach dem Ladevorgang an der Tür, mal in die Ecke gehen. 300px 250px 400px|center Lieblicher Lotus Jetzt sogar in geschlossene Truhen stehend. 250px Becher... ...in Largos Haus schweben gerne rum. Was schwebt hier eigentlich nicht ?! 200px Der schnelle Krieger Scarlett wird von der Prinzessin vergiftet, stürtzt die Brücke runter, geht zum Doktor... und der Juma-Stammesmann ist schon da. Er redet aber als sei er in der Taverne Schädelbruch. Will man zurück in die Praxis, ist es nicht mehr möglich. Also ab zur obersten Ebene. Da ist er wieder. 600px Taucht nicht im gepatchten Spiel auf. Frischer Fisch Naja, ganz so frisch ist er nicht. Die Ware ist verdorben und steht am Hafen beim Leuchtturm in der Sonne. 300px Schiff Ahoi Jedefalls Richtung Meeresgrund. Doch manchmal doppelt die Grafik und es ist oder ist doch nicht gesunken. 400px Lederriemen Halten nicht nur Bauch und Brust, sondern auch das Rohr im Zimmer fest. 300px Katakomben Gefängnis Scarlett kann auf die Wurzel klettern oder laufen. Hier hat sie eine "tolle" Aussicht. 300px Was so alles... in den Zimmen rumsteht. Ob Schuhregal an der Wand oder Stiefel am Schrank. 300px Kaminreste Nachdem Scarlett die Mauergreifernester zerstört hat, bleiben Reste liegen. Das Spiel hat diese nicht "entsorgt". 300px Doppelter Meister Grimm Hat Scarlett Grimm zum neuen Meister der Schattenflügel erhoben, steht er zum einen in der Halle und zum anderen noch in den Katakomben. 300px ... und noch mehr doppelte Lottchen Zum einem ist Ulrik im Palast des Dogen, zum anderen am Kai des inneren Bezirk. Die Juma-Händlerin und der Juma-Stammesmann sind im Juma-Stammesland, aber auch in der Taverne Schädelbruch und Inar schwirrt auch doppelt rum. Waffentester Dieser Gardiest im Palast des Dogen, schärft seine Waffe (unsichtbares Speer und Schild) und testet sie dann am Galgenmann. 180px 340px Galgenmann Scarletts Versuch am Galgemann ist = Null. Das funktioniert leider nur beim Waffentester. 200px Ordensritter Schattenkampf Im Orden des heiligen Siegels sind 2 Ordensritter die einen Kampf mit dem Speer (unsichtbaren Schild) simulieren. Spricht Scarlett einen an, dann läßt dieser nach seiner Antwort den Speer los, der im Raum schweben bleibt. 400px Akrobatisch schön Nun ihr Totenbeschwörer, an mich kommt ihr nicht ran, ihr Kalkgesichter!!! 300px Löwensenf Dieser Kanaldeckel hat einen Löwenkopf aufgestanzt. Naja, wenn es schön macht. 330px Stargate Das Steintor im Efeugraben. Gibt es dort ein Mechanismus der Scarlett ins nächste Abenteuer bringt? 330px Wein-Apfelweinkrug Wenn Inar, Joses Taverne übernommen hat, wollen die alten Weinkrüge nicht zu schicken Apfelweinbembel mutieren. In Rabes Versteck Rabennest gibt es Hocker welche auch ineinander stehen. 330px Ohne Balken Die Schattenwelt im Alten Schlot hat einen Texturfehler. Die Balken, welche den Haken in der Mitte festhalten, werden dort unsichtbar. Das ist auch bei der Wartungslucke der Fall. 500px Angriff von Außen In der Schattenwelt / Schattenpfad kann man von Mauergreifern und Turmgreifern gesehen und angriffen werden. Dieses ist nicht immer der Fall. Wahrscheinlich ein Bug. 350px Verlorendes Schwert Irgendwo liegt immer was rum in diesem Spiel. Dieses Schwert ein Unbalanciertes Kurzschwert steht auf dem Knauf und reckt seine Spitze nach oben. Hat wohl jemand verloren (Patrono-Brüder) und das Spiel hat es nicht gelöscht. 350px Barde-Scarlett Spiel uns eine alte Weise... Scarlett. Nun muss der Barde ohne die Leier am Brunnen stehen... oder doch nicht. Ich liebe diese verlorenen Gegenstände :-)) Dieses Instrument findet man in der Herberge, wenn der Barde selbige verlässt. 350px Geschmeidig In Windeseile hingelegt und aufgesprungen. Diese Bewohner sind "gut drauf". So schnell wie die austehen, kann ich nicht mal F8 drücken. 300px 325px Nordlicht Das Teil der Laterne schwebt an der Stelle, wo einst die Sturmrose ankerte. 350px Dukaten Die Dukaten des Barden am Springbrunnen am Marktplatz sind unbewacht. Leider kann man diese des Nachts nicht stehlen. 350px Lagerfeuerromantik ... aber ohne Feuer, im Bergdorf San Pasquale. Hierhin ziehen sich einige NPCs den Nachts zurück. 400px Die Wand rauf Neben den Treppen zum Persischen Handelshaus, kann Scarlett auch die Wand benutzen, um nach oben zu kommen. 300px 310px Verlorene Gegenstände Es gibt Gegenstände im Spiel, die von Personen liegen gelassen wurden. Leider kann Scarlett diese nicht an sich nehmen: Chiamakas und Akbahs Schild in den Lagerhallen am Hafen. Ruperts Fackel und Messer (Das ist ein Grafikfehler.) am Gebirgspass und 2 Wachen an der Brücke zu Chiamakas Dunkelschiff sowie der Banditen-Wächter in Keilers Versteck und Balthasar (Naja die will Scarlett nicht nehmen, aber die liegen halt rum) Bemerkung: Möglicherweise sollen diese wie die Bürger und die Bürgerin im Castello-Anwesen Deko-Leichen sein. 325px 300px 200px 430px Ein weiters Schild eines Juma-Kriegers am Eingang vom Arsenalbezirk zum inneren Bezirk. 300px Bug or not a Bug Der Dorfbewohner (bewaffnet mit Unbalanciertes Kurzschwert) im Haus mit der brennenden kaputten Tür und die draußen, kämpfen nicht gegen die Angreifer, den Assassinen und der Bürger (bewaffnet mit Schürhaken) am Hafen kämpft nicht gegen den Angreifer, dem Bandit. Ist wohl in beiden Fällen ein Bug oder gewollt. 630px Bug In den Katakomben des inneren Bezirk sind die Assassinen in der Schattenwelt nicht sichtbar nur die Lebensbalken sind es, außer beim Derwisch Meister. Der sieht Scarlett auch in der Schattenwelt, so auch Yasmin. Quest: Erbe des Landhauses Beim Kapitän der Sturmrose wird ein Lebensbalken angezeigt. 350px Highspeed plündern Der Dorfbewohner der vor den Treppen zur alten Ruine stirbt ist plünderbar, wenn man vorher quicksave/quickload benutzt, schnell zu ihm rennt, bevor er im Boden versinkt, dann gibt es als Beute 2-9 Dukaten. Es kann auch manchmal vorkommen, das er nicht in der Erde versinkt. 350px Bruchsal Schaut man genau dieses Bild an, in der Garnison vom Hauptmann Rok (innerer Bezirk), erkennt man das Tal aus Herr der Ringe. 350px Yasmins Anwesen Das Bild welches sich Yasmin anschaut zeigt den Adelsbezirk welcher es nach der Erwähnung im Artbook von Venetica nicht ins Spiel geschafft hat. 350px Verbannte in den Hintergassen Ich glaube nicht das die hier hingehören. Das Spiel hat hier vier Verbannte abgesetzt, nach Ende des Spieles. Diese sind im Äußeren Bezirk nach der Rückkehr aus Afrika. 350px Magisches Feuer Das Feuer im "Ofen", in der Taverne Schädelbruch, brennt ohne Scheit und Kohle und schwebt in der Luft. Irgendwie schwebt in diesem Spiel sehr viel rum. 350px Geh' über die Planke Süße Scarlett schwebt mal wieder......... 250px 270px Über Wasser gehen Hier kann Scarlett sogar über das Wasser gehen. Aber nicht zu weit von der Gondel entfernen, sonst plumpst sie ins kühle Nass. 350px Inars Apfelkneipe Im Schlafraum stehen 2 Betten. Diese sind, (glaube ich) die Einzigen über denen Scarlett rüberlaufen, auf den Bettpfosten klettern, und ausruhen kann. 350px Scarlett "steckt" drin Scarlett kann in die führungslose Gondel mit dem Kopf- und in den Ochsen fast komplett eintauchen. 250px 250px Loch im Boden Genau gegenüber dem Garnisonwachhäuschen im Äußeren Bezirk ist die Bodengrafik fehlerhaft. Es sieht aus wie ein Loch, aber durchfallen kann Scarlett nicht, wenn sie darauf steht. 300px 250px Nie erlöschene brennende Kerzen und Fackeln Wenn man im Spiel geschlossene Räume betritt, brennen dort Kerzen oder Facklen wohl schon seit Jahrzehnten. Ist auch schön anzusehen, aber leider nicht möglich. Aber in einem Fantasyspiel, dringend erforderlich. Das Bild zeigt den Adelsbezirk. 350px Bilder, Bilder, Bilder Was ein Reichtum in der geheimen Kammer, am Steg in der Nähe der Kathedrale, im Inneren Bezirk. (Nexus-Portal benutzen) Schade, Scarlett kann diesen Reichtum nicht mit nehmen. 550px Schwebender Gondoliere Ein schwebender Gondoliere unten am Steg in Inneren Bezirk bei der Kathedrale. Es sieht aus, als hätte sein Paddel ihn aufgespießt. 400px Maus im Haus Kleine lästige Biester kann man ohne Kampf erledigen. Gegner in Landschaftsobjekten Im Brackläufernest in den inneren Katakomben sind zwei Brackläufer unter der Bodenoberfläche. Am Ankerplatz im Juma-Stammesland ist ein Baka-Beißer im Felsen am Strand. Im Arsenal-Bezirk gegenüber Gondelanlegestelle Werft ist ein Bandit hinter der Wand. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten an diesen ran zu kommen. Eine habe ich im Forum genannt und eine andere ist in der englischen Venetica Wiki genannt worden und zwar in der englische Variante von Kurioses&Lustiges: The Funny, the Puzzling, and the Noteworthy durch ein Animate-GIF. Indirekt wird auch dort meine Möglichkeit durch ein Animate-GIF gezeigt.